Dawn of Ecstasy
by Azena Kira
Summary: Rakan x Chigusa. Rakan wakes up one morning with a 'small problem' he has to get rid of... And Chigusa's willing to do anything to help is valuable creature.


Dawn of Ecstasy**  
Azena Kira**

**Rating: **M; contains sexual content, masturbation and blow jobs?  
**Pairing: **Rakan x Chigusa**  
Publish Date: **1.3o.o9**  
**

--

Chigusa slowly opened his eyes and let out a small yawn. He had been sleeping, propped up against Rakan's bed, as always. He glanced towards the bed with every intention of smiling at the sleeping Sanome. However, he quickly noticed the boy wasn't there and his eyes widened slightly, "Rakan."

Suddenly, his ears caught a faint muffled sound coming from the bathroom. He couldn't tell exactly what the sound was saying, if it was saying anything at all, but he could tell it was Rakan's voice.

He slowly shifted to a standing position, and then set the 'tree gun' onto the top of the bed. Chigusa then silently walked over to the bathroom door.

He was about to call out to the young boy, but hearing him moan made Chigusa pause. He felt slight slivers along his body as he glanced at the door. Hesitantly, he pushed it open slightly. He had already memorized where the door had squeaked if pushed a certain way, and he stopped right before then.

His eyes widened at what he saw…

--

Rakan was leaning against the farthest wall from the door in the bathroom. The young boys' pants were down to his ankles and he was stroking himself.

He couldn't stop a moan that escaped his lips and his face flushed a little. It had been a long time before he had relieved himself, and the fact that he'd woken up that morning with a rather large boner, he couldn't stop himself.

Rakan had initially started to relieve himself while still in his bed, but he found that rather hard, no pun intended, with Chigusa sleeping next to him. He knew that man could've woken up at any moment, so he had quietly made his way to the bathroom before continuing his pleasure.

He could feel his legs starting to give in from his self-indulgence as he bit back another moan. 'It wont take too much longer;' he thought to himself, not noticing the man walking towards him, 'then I can go back to sleep and Chigusa wont-'

His eyes widened slightly as he felt a strong hand over the one wrapped around his member. As his vision focused, his eyes widened a little more, if possible, when he saw it was Chigusa standing in front of him. He parted his lips to say something… Anything really, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Rakan." Chigusa's voice rang in his ears as the man leaned towards the youth.

Without thinking, Rakan leaned forward as well, and kissed him. Chigusa's eyes widened as he felt a shiver through his body. His mouth parted out of shock, and Rakan took advantage of it, slipping his tongue against the older man's.

Chigusa leaned more towards him, unable to think of anything besides that the contact felt good.

Rakan eventually realized what he was doing and his eyes widened. He pushed Chigusa away with little strength, "C-Chigusa… I didn't… I…"

Chigusa glanced at the boy. Obviously his emotions were all based on that 'irritating twitch' between his legs. But Chigusa couldn't help thinking that some part of the kiss was intentional and had to do with Rakan's feelings for him.

Chigusa pulled Rakan's hand off of his member, which earned a pleading moan from the boy, "Chigusa…"

"Do you want me to help, Rakan?" He stated blankly.

In the haze of pleasure, Rakan couldn't even remember what the word 'no' meant and just nodded.

Chigusa then picked the boy up, which caused his eyes to widen yet again, "Chigusa! What…?"

"It'd be more comfortable for you if we moved to your room." He said as he quickly walked back and set Rakan softly on the bed.

By this point, Rakan had already re-gripped himself and was stroking again. His panting was becoming louder.

"Rakan."

The boy let out another pleading moan as Chigusa's hand stopped his from moving. Their eyes locked.

"Does it really feel that good… Rakan?"

All the younger boy could do was nod.

"I see." The older man said as he took Rakan's hand off his member again.

Rakan's groaned slightly and tried to put his hand back, but Chigusa held **both** his hands down, with just one of his own.

Rakan's face flushed, "C-Chigusa?"

"You wanted me to help you, remember Rakan?"

The boy shivered slightly, 'Why does he keep saying my name?' He thought, but what came out of his mouth was, "Chigusa, holding me down isn't helping!"

"I know." He stated.

Rakan looked at him slightly confused, then his eyes widened as Chigusa's other hand wrapped around his length. Rakan arched his back into the touch, "Chigusa!"

He slowly started to stroke him, earning a pleasant number of moans from the boy.

He heard a slight whimper, "Chigusa…"

Chigusa leaned over the boy, "Do you want more… Rakan?"

All he could manage to do was nod. Chigusa felt a small smile appear on his lips and he sped up his pumps.

Rakan gasped softly and continued his moaning. Chigusa glanced at him, wondering if there was a way he could stop those sounds. He liked them, but they were also starting to do something to him. Right now, all he wanted to do was satisfy Rakan.

Chigusa leaned down, lips covering Rakan's in an attempt to quell the moans… Which actually resulted in more. Chigusa felt his own skin start to feel warm and he quickly pulled back, 'Not the reaction I was expecting.' He thought as his eyes locked with Rakan's.

"Chigusa… I… C-Can you…?"

The older man blinked, not what to make of the youths request. He glanced at his twitching member and leaned towards it. He gently licked the tip, which earned a louder moan from the boy, "This, Rakan?"

The boy nodded and moaned again as Chigusa licked him. Then his eyes widened as Chigusa took him into his mouth. His hips rocked slightly and he bit his bottom lip, "C-Chigusa… I…!"

Chigusa felt the boy release into his mouth and gagged slightly; surprised he'd finish that quickly. Although, he did manage to swallow all of it. His mouth released Rakan's length from his mouth. He sat up, and wiped his lips across his sleeve, "Did that help… Rakan?"

The youth nodded, not trusting his voice, "Thank you… Chigusa."

Chigusa smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "You're welcome Rakan… After all, you're a very **valuable** creature."


End file.
